932km Runner
by HipsterGeek4000
Summary: In a somewhat cowardly and desperate attempt to escape memories of the war Draco Malfoy obliviates himself and flees to Germany. Two years later, expert tracker and psychologist Hermione Granger is persuaded to find him. The worst part of the story is that her former enemy decides that she is good enough to date.


**932 Runner: Chapter 1**

_AN - Hello FanFiction world! I am writing a long story. This time I've planned it out and made sure that I will write chapters before publishing anything (that probably doesn't make sense). I've always wanted to write a Dramione story because (in my opinion) it is one of the best 'genres' within Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope this is a good story idea and I also hope you like it. My chapters are NEVER long so don't expect more than 1,000 words. I won't bore you anymore with details. Voila, voici une histoire nouvelle!_

* * *

**3rd Person: **

After being given position of Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt became a highly esteemed man. As he sat in his Minister's office Kingsley smiled to himself. Everything was perfect.. The war was over _and_ there were no Bellaxtrix's or Voldemort's running around on the street. His secretary slipped through the door and lent on the adjacent wall, Daily Prophet in hand. She coughed quietly to attract his attention. When Kingsley looked up he noticed that unlike most mornings she was not smiling. Her expression was grim and seemed to be bearing bad news.

"There is not a thing in the world that could have or could go wrong today." Kingsley growled. Alice -the secretary- clearly didn't agree but out of politeness or maybe fear silently handed over the newspaper and skittered away.

'Wanted' read the title of the front page. By his time Kingsley decided his day was ruined but he read on. 'At five o'clock this morning there was a break out at the Ministry's private holding cell. This cell is reserved for the most dangerous criminal going on trial. Draco Malfoy was the previous occupant of the cell. We interviewed the only auror who wasn't in St Mungo's. He has chosen to stay anonymous for privacy.

"The first disturbance I saw was my colleagues falling down at the strike of a blue light. I saw Malfoy aim at me; I barely missed the curse, in fact it did hit my arm and I fell like the others. I struggled to stay awake but the next thing I saw was him ripping the bars with his _hands _and he was out of the cell. When he apparated he whispered 'Godric's Hollow'. That's all I know. It is very embarrassing for me, the other aurors and the Ministry. You may not think so but Malfoy as his surname suggests is the son of a pureblood supremacist and his aunt was the second in command of Voldemort. We have failed to protect muggles and wizards alike even if the minister himself doesn't want to it."

'Well there it is. A dangerous Death Eater is out there. The interviews of the Minister and Harry Potter, the new head of the department of Auror Training, are to be in tonight's Quibbler.'

Kingsley Shacklebolt read the article four times just to check his brain wasn't playing tricks. Rage surged through this veins. Not only was the predicament embarrassing but also impossible. New protection spells for specifically made for the cell and the bars were made of carbotanium. Kingsley himself consulted a muggle engineer to find the strongest bars available. The expenses were rendered useless. He slammed his fist on his desk. The Prophet, that lying, scheming newspaper, would blame it on me. Not enough research, time, effort or thought. If Shacklebolt was lucky the Quibbler would shed the interview in a kind light but high ranking governors rarely were.

Kingsley had had enough. His brain had boiled over with anger. The only thing to do was take action. The Minister flew out the door of his office slamming it behind him. He raced down the winding stairs and stomped through corridors until he was standing in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. In his prescence chatter was reduce to silence. Thanks to newspaper owls everyone knew the story.

"What in Merlin's name are you waiting for?! Find him!" he bellowed, no-one stirred, "**Now**!"

**Search Day I - Not Found**


End file.
